(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to directional microphones, and more particularly to a directional microphone apparatus equipped to illuminate a remotely located speaker or other sound source as an indication of the microphone""s direction of sensitivity.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
The question and answer period during and following lectures often creates confusion and delays in a lecture program. For example, when someone in the audience wants to comment or ask a question, that person must either shout to be heard or wait for a microphone to be brought to them. In addition, when several audience members seated in the same general area wish to be heard, there is generally confusion as to which audience member is being recognized by the lecturer.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a microphone apparatus that is directionally sensitive to remotely located sound sources while simultaneously providing a visual indication of the direction of sensitivity of the microphone apparatus.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a hand-held directionally sensitive microphone apparatus equipped to illuminate a remotely located speaker as an indication that the microphone apparatus is active and sensitive to sounds made by the remotely located speaker.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become more obvious hereinafter in the specification and drawings.
In accordance with the present invention, a microphone apparatus has a hollow cylindrical tube with a microphone mounted therein to form a directional microphone having an axis of sensitivity. The directional microphone is most sensitive to sound produced along this axis of sensitivity. The microphone receives sound directed thereto by the hollow cylindrical tube from a source of sound located on or near the axis of sensitivity and remotely located with respect to the directional microphone. A light source is mechanically coupled to the hollow cylindrical tube to produce and direct a beam of light to impinge upon the source of sound. Both the light beam and microphone are activated simultaneously to give a visual indication that the microphone is active and a visual indication of the direction of the axis of sensitivity of the directional microphone.